1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to music practice, and more particularly to a practice drumming pad that allows a drumming student or a drummer to practice drumming in a generally quiet or silent manner with a high degree of realism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Drumming, or rhythm making, is a common element of music making throughout the world. Generally, drumming requires the creation of rhythms on percussion instruments such as drums or the like. Over the past several years, contemporary music has developed more reliance upon rhythms effected by a drummer sitting behind a drumkit. One example of this is the contrast between rock n' roll music and that of the big band era.
One drawback to the practice of drums is that it is often practiced with exuberance by those of a younger age, much to the chagrin of those who are their elders, particularly their parents. Modern drumming is often accompanied by the loud drumming and crashing sounds of the drummer's practice sessions. While such practice enables one to become more proficient in drumming, the din it creates can be aggravating for those in the generally area. While it is possible to provide an acoustically-isolated room for the drummer, such structural retrofitting is often expensive and may only be required temporarily. Alternatively, the purchase or lease of dedicated practice space, such as a studio, may also be expensive.
Consequently, it becomes disadvantageous to promote the practice of drumming as the resulting noise may be quite loud. In the past, alternatives have been realized through previously-known attempts to resolve such difficulties.
In all of such prior attempts to provide drum pads or the like, no instructional facility was conferred to the student in combination with a unique drumming pad overlay that provided the student accurate visual depictions to the drumkit of interest. Consequently, such students were left on their own to flounder and work out for themselves the dynamics of drumming in order to increase proficiency in skill. By not providing a realistic image of the basic or desired drumkit, only limited visual cues were available. These prior attempts in the art have served to advance in some measure the students or professional's drum practice. However, especially for the students just starting out, more advantage would be provided and more drumming skill and pleasure conferred by providing greater instructional and environmental accommodation and cues so that a more realistic drumming practice experience could be delivered.